


Morning

by Naaklasolus



Series: Sandbox Ideas [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A moment in the Vizsla-Zeth household.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevlikesart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevlikesart/gifts).



> Cyclone belongs to the wonderful sevlikesart!
> 
> Prompt: "I don't wanna get up -- you're comfy.".

Eli rolled his eyes fondly as he watched Tib curl into Cyclone’s side with a whine as the other man went to get up which caused the poor guy to tense. “I don’t wanna get up…..” The young Lord Vizsla whined as Cyclone settled back down on the bed. “You’re comfy.”.

Cyclone gently raked his fingers through Tib’s hair, which earned a content sigh. “I am?” The clone asked as Tib hummed sleepily

“Eli….come back to bed, it’s too early!” Tib murmured as he glanced in Eli’s direction sleepily.

“How about I go get the girls first?” Eli asked as he heard some thuds coming from outside the room and down the hallway, as well as Hana screeching Aveza’s nickname. “I’ll be back.”.

 

* * *

 

 

Cyclone looked down at Tiberius and reached up to play with the other man’s hair, which earned a content sigh. “Aveza, no running!” Cyclone grinned slightly as Aveza rushed into the room and pounced on the bed.

“Good morning, Ziva.” Cyclone said which caused the girl to grin as she walked over and started to shake Tib.

“Mornin’! Come on, Daddy! You can’t sleep all day!” Aveza declared as Eli entered the room with Hana in his arms, and glaring at her sister. “Daaaadddddy!”.

“How about you join the cuddle pile instead?” Tib asked as he snatched her and dragged into the blankets with a delighted screech from the girl as she tried to escape. “C’mere!”.

“Papa, help!” Aveza giggled as she reached for Cyclone, which caused him to grin and shake his head as Tib started tickling the giggling toddler. “Pwease!”.

“Somebody’s unusually energetic this morning.” Eli teased as he joined them and handed Hana over to Cyclone but joining them on the bed.

“Zip it.” Tib snipped as he stopped tickling Aveza, who curled up against him. “There, ready to go back to bed?”.

Aveza nod as she continued giggling while Eli muttered something under his breath as he laid next to Cyclone and Hana happily snuggled against Cyclone who smiled softly and gently brushed his fingers through her hair. “And you’re unusually mellow this morning.” Cyclone remarked softly which caused Eli to chuckle.

“What? I can be lazy in the morning if I want to, _Cy’ika.”._

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
